Jamás te voy a olvidar
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific de una historia que escribí para inspirar y dar rienda suelta a una linda amiga, los personajes no son míos, son de sus creadores, está historia es pequeña y ha sido modificada y engrandecida en otra historia, pero no quise dejarla en el olvido... La pequeña hija se quedo sola y el estaba ahi para cuidarla fuera como fuera...


_**Jamás te voy a Olvidar**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

_**Albert y Candy no son mis personajes**_

La trama se desarrolla en la historia de una Joven familia que decidió implementar todos los recursos por llevar una vida ecológica, renovable y reusable, implementaron equipos para el recicle de materiales, estos a su vez fueron llevados a otros países, nuevos socios, con ello llevarían a cabo el sueño de su vida comprar un condado completo donde el pueblo sería natural, autosustentable. Con el fin de implementar estos métodos por el mundo entero y que al ver el funcionamiento, sus incrementables ganancias y mínimas perdidas, fueran el proyecto para el futuro.

Con un sueño así esta pareja joven incremento su fortuna, un diseñador Ingeniero exitoso Renato Kingstown y su esposa Diane una Ingeniero Administrativa tuvieron una hija llamada Candy Diane Kingstown, su condado sería Kingstown County, contaba con lagos hermosos, cabañas, un pueblo muy especial rústico, tres fábricas importantes que daban trabajo y sustento a muchas familias en el condado Kingstown.

El funcionamiento autosustentable tenía una fábrica de juguetes que tenía jugueterías por todo el mundo, una fabrica procesadora de alimentos naturales y una recolectora de materiales, del desperdicio de sus fabricas y negocios, la recolectora de materiales que era sustentada por sus socios, teniendo una relación muy importante ya que para ellos esto fue más que negocio un ahorro, un ingreso muy importante para los Andrew, los Anderson, los Cornwall, los Grandchester y los Wang.

Todos ellos con socios que se beneficiaban de los Kingstown. Al comienzo del matrimonio su hija Candy, se empapaba de todo lo que sus padres hacían, ella era la única hija que habían tenido, hasta que cumplió siete años, su madre murió de cáncer provocando la tristeza del padre y el desanimo, aun así la niña heredo el talento, no solo contaba con el apoyo de toda la gente del condado Kingstown, ella estudiaba, se divertía junto a los niños del pueblo, contaban con una reserva natural importante con el nombre de la Reserva Kings, Candy era muy aficionada de ir, visitar a los animales, una ocasión un incendio hizo que los animales de la reserva fueran evacuados, ella estaba ahí salvando a los animales, como los frecuentaba, tenía en algunos de ellos la capacidad de seguirla, ella los atraía a ser salvados y puestos en un refugio, por sugerencia de su padre se llamó a "Greenpeace" para salvaguardar a los animales, en ellos venía un joven de apoyo de algunos 15 años de edad, la niña ocultaba los animales, tenía miedo de que no los fueran a cuidar, él le garantizaba que ella podría ir a visitarlos, que de recuperar el área quemada, podrían devolver a los animales a su origen con esa promesa ella, los llamó, los hizo venir a todos y los jóvenes que se encargaban de los animales se asombraron al ver a la niña rodeada por más de 50 animales de varias especies, todos la seguían, como lo había logrado era algo impresionante, pero ella era así, sonreía una niña de cabello rubio, ojos verdes intenso una carita muy hermosa, con nueve años de edad, al joven que le prometió devolverle sus animales le dijo haremos un trato pon tu mano y el la extendió pensando que le daría la suya, pero no fue así, le dijo acércate, pues su altura era mucha diferencia para ella, le dijo ven acerca tu cara a la mía, joven se asustó, ella toco su cara, con la mano extendida de él puso la cara de ella, dijo tenemos un trato inquebrantable que me devolverás a mis animales en cuanto tenga listas las tierras para recibirlos, el sonrío por como había hecho el trato con la niña tocando sus mejillas, acercando sus caras, le dijo jamás te voy a olvidar.

La joven llamó a su padre, con las empresas se devolvió la vida a sus tierras para crear nuevamente la reserva como parte fundamental del pueblo y una gran atracción, su padre construyó, envió árboles y sembraron de nuevo ella quería que fuera rápido pero la naturaleza toma su tiempo. Cuando contaba con once años hubo una fiesta, los socios visitaban a la damita por su cumpleaños, la pasaban muy bien, pues todos pronto estarían estudiando en el mismo colegio, entre los jóvenes estaban Terry, Archie, Paul, Steve, Niel, Tom, Jim y las damitas amigas de Candy estaban, Annie, Paty, Rosy, Karla, Verenice, Monic, Sayuri, entre otras, se hacían buenos amigos.

Una vez regresó de verano pronto cumpliría 16 años, su padre le haría el festejo de presentarla ante la sociedad, ella le pidió a Albert su mejor amigo que fuera su pareja de baile, él quedo encantado. Fue la fiesta más hermosa de mucho tiempo, ella la dama ms linda de la fiesta.

Después se separarían por sus estudios en la universidad, misma que los traía en diferentes reuniones, se conocían en algunas ocasiones, Candy ante las damas, los jóvenes no se le conocía ningún romance, pero se rumoraba que ella era muy discreta, que su amor por el atractivo masculino era muy especial, haciendo que los jóvenes la quisieran no solo por bella sino por saber si era fácil llegar a sus encantos, pero ella se divertía, trabajaba en una cafetería por la mañana, estudiaba por la tarde, en la noche hacía una técnica de estudios diferente para incrementar sus conocimientos, esta última siempre la ocultaba estratégicamente, dando a pensar que ella estaba de romance con alguien en ese momento y se divertía aunque pensaran mal de ella.

Una ocasión su amigo y socio de su padre fue a la cafetería, ella platicaba con él amenamente, este por los rumores le molestaba que hablarán mal de ella, pero ella no aclaraba sino empañaba más esos rumores, sonreía muy coqueta con él, eso por una parte lo desilusionaba pues él estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero eran muchos los jóvenes que la seguían, querían andar con ella por los mismos rumores.

Terry amigo de él decía que pronto la conquistaría que ya había sido novia de varios chicos, el sería pronto su favorito. Eso le molestaba enormemente por lo que quería hacer con ella.

– Candy una dama que anda con muchos caballeros puede ser mal interpretada y jamás valorada,

-Así, Albert no le contestaste eso a Terry el otro día, que no debería andar con jovencitas que jamás han andado con nadie, solo las de experiencia, para incrementar sus conocimientos.

– Candy como te atreves a escuchar conversaciones de caballeros, además no lo escuchaste completo, eso es peor.

– Albert ¿te importo?

– Sabes bien que si, eres mi amiga y siempre he estado contigo en las buenas y las malas, no tienes que dudar de mi amistad, pero de ahí a que andes con Alister, después con su hermano, con Tom, con Steve, por Dios Candy.

-Gracias Albert, por preocuparte por mi, esta le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, se retiraba a trabajar.

Su padre la envió a estudiar la universidad donde ella sería una excelente administradora para llevar los negocios de su padre, el dominio general de los procesos que ya eran mundialmente conocidos por la calidad, por las certificaciones ya que las empresas autosustentables tenían un futuro increíble.

Una vez regresó de terminar sus estudios pues ya solo le faltaba titularse de una de sus carreras pues ella por práctica había estudiado tres a la vez y algunas técnicas, su Padre invitó a New York a su hija, para que conociera a sus socios y nuevos socios fue a sus oficinas, la recibió

- Hija mía mira que hermosa vienes pareces una ejecutiva muy importante, ella lucía una falda, un saco verde obscuro, una blusita de encajes perla, ya contaba con una hermosa estampa de dama alta su cara había cambiado estaba afilada sus ojos, grandes hermosos, llegaban los socios a la reunión. Lucía muy hermosa, se quito el saco, le servía café y galletitas a su padre.

Su Padre tomaba la cabecera, ella se dio a la tarea de servir agua, café haciendo el trabajo de la secretaría que su padre había mandado traer documentos, así que ella lo hacía, ponía las carpetas, incluyendo la de ella a un lado de su padre, servía las jarras de café y le coqueteaba a su Padre. Entró el Sr. Richard Grandchester y su hijo Terry admirando a la que pensó era secretaría del Sr. Kingstown, no le veía su cara pero le veía la silueta tan bella seguido estaba William Albert Andrew que le daba una palmada para que dejara de bobear con la dama, entro Alister Cornwall junto a William, estos sonreían Archie, Thomas Stevens amigo de Candy pues al igual que Albert y los Cornwall sus Padres ya no estaban con ellos, por lo tanto llevaban sus negocios. Paul Anderson y su padre Robert Anderson, Oliver Wells, su buen amigo Kioto Wang y sus hijos Kim una hermosa joven japonesa y Ken su guapísimo hermano.

Candy termino de servir en eso entro la secretaría junto con la asistentes vestidas de rosa. Candy se uso su saco, se sentó a un lado de su Padre. Causando conmoción a los bobos que no habían dejado de mirar el hermoso trasero de la dama.

Tomo la palabra el Ingeniero Renato Kingstown, presento de inmediato a su hija

– Buenos días a todos les presento a mi sucesora y única heredera la Lic. Candy Diane Kingstown, la cual se ponía de pie, saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa. A lo que Kim le sonrió, le hablo en otro idioma diciendo

– Bienvenida mi amiga favorita y socia Candy, ella le contestaba en japonés

– Gracias Kim, tu siempre tan linda y detallista. Su hermano le sonreía, la alagaba

– Candy ¡que hermosa estas! Los que entendían el japonés sonreían, en este caso su Padre, Richard, Kioto y Albert.

Los demás se quedaban molestos por no saber el idioma, tanto por la hermosa japonesa como por lo que le había dicho el joven.

Se termino, la reunión tomando acuerdos importantes, Albert se acercó a Candy,

- Candy te ves estupenda,

-Gracias Albert, ella le coqueteaba, este se acordaba que le interesaban otros chicos y se molestaba,

- Albert quieres ir a casa hoy por la tarde, mi padre recibe unos socios nuevos, me gustaría que como socio mayoritario estuvieras ahí

- Claro Candy.

Por la tarde, cuando llegó Albert escuchó una fuerte discusión entre los socios, el señor Renato donde Candy, estaba molesta, los corrió no sin antes sacar una pistola. Albert entró en el preciso momento, salvando a los Kingstown. Huyendo los hombres que los atacaban, el padre de Candy quedó muy mal, murió de un ataque, ella peligraba de que fueran a volver, George Johnson Administrador de William le recomendó ocultar de inmediato a Candy, después del sepelio, se la llevó no sin antes tomar algunas cosas, los hombres que habían amenazado a Candy eran empresarios afectados por los procesos ecológicos en sus empresas.

Se llamó a los investigadores del FBI se les informó que refugiarían y ocultarían a Candy, molesta por la pérdida de su Padre, pues tuvo un infarto, ella no pudo salvarlo, se sentía pésimo. Albert la tranquilizaba, había pasado tiempo. Albert la trajo una noche oculta a su casa para recoger cosas se irían en auto, viajarían solos para no llamar la atención, Candy no llevaba su celular, solo llevaba una computadora, cosas personales, ropa, unos libros, ambos en la recamara de Candy,

- Ella le dijo

– Albert estas en un gran riesgo

– No te preocupes Candy, estoy acostumbrado,

- - A estar en mi recamara solo conmigo, este se sonrió por lo que acababa de escuchar, el tono en el que se lo dijo,

- - Me refería a que huyera y te escondiera Candy hasta atrapar a estos hombres, pues la cámara los gravo y pronto los encontraran.

– Sabes Albert en esa cama te soñé varias veces

– Albert sonrió, le dijo

– A mi o a Terry, Paul, Steven, Archie, Tom, a quien más Candy

– Solo a ti y lo tomo por el pecho aventándolo a su cama, este viendo a la hermosa Candy encima, dijo

–y debo huir contigo, me atacarás así Candy

– Todavía no empiezo Albert, este antes que ella tomará la iniciativa se desesperó, le dijo

– Solo que a mí me gusta iniciar esto, la beso, la acarició, empezaron a salir las prendas que traían puestas, estaban solos en la casa de ella no había nadie, por las investigaciones, ellos tenían permiso solo por ser la dueña y él ya la había respetado mucho tiempo, mientas se fue a especializarse a Japón.

Las caricias eran candentes, estaban completamente desnudos, ella lo besaba dulcemente, se extrañaba, puesto que los rumores era que era una chica muy pasional, ahora la sentía muy romántica con él muy suave y él la quería, la amaba con todo su deseo contenido en él, la acarició, cuando le hizo el amor se dio cuenta que era su primera vez, se asustó al ver a Candy aguantar el dolor sin previo aviso, la abrazó y le pedía perdón,

- Candy porque, porque, Candy no me dijiste la verdad, ella conteniendo el dolor, lo besaba, le decía,

-Eres el hombre que siempre he amado, al único que amaré, a nadie jamás amaré como a ti, no me rechaces Albert, te amo. Albert al verla, se contuvo, con amor, fue besándola y acariciándola, no la rechazaría, no después de todo lo que había ocultado el amor que sentía por él y él le ocultaba su amor a ella.

– Candy te he amado siempre, si no me acerque fue por pensar que tenías a alguien en tu vida, pero jamás he dejado de amarte, este volvía a hacerla suya suavemente, con cuidado, acariciándola, con mucha ternura, después la cargó, la llevó a la tina, la baño con cuidado, ella lo besaba y lo acariciaba

– Albert te amo como no he amado a nadie jamás,

- Ahora lo sé Candy, ahora lo sé y la besaba. Estaba enternecido Candy contaba con más de 23 años, ella era una señorita, todo este tiempo habían sido rumores, que se fueron haciendo mayores porque nadie quiso callarlos jamás.

Subió sus cosas, todo lo que había preparado, en su BMW, la llevó en sus brazos con mucho amor, ella lo abrazaba muy enamorada, por como la trataba después de la tremenda aclaración ella sonreía, no le decía nada.

Total tenía todo el camino para platicar con él, además de que tenía cierta incomodidad, que le daba, pena, tomo una pastilla para el dolor y la desinflamación, pues si algo sabía de una de sus técnicas era, la de primeros auxilios, rescate y emergencias, técnicas de salvamento, entre otras que había estado practicando por varios años, esto con el fin de hacerse autosuficiente.

Albert manejaba serio mirando el camino, tenía programado en su GPS el trayecto, buscaba llegar a tiempo, para que Candy descansará, tenía un plan para ocultarla, que nadie los encontrará, increíble o no él era el albacea de Candy, pero ella no lo sabía, total era mayor de edad, ya no era necesario, siempre se ganó el respeto de su Padre por ser socio mayoritario de los negocios de los Kingstown.

Candy lo miraba, recordaba la cara de sorpresa, lo caro que le costó el haber sorprendido a su amado. Pero todo este tiempo en la universidad, él solo recibía rumores de ella como una mujer fácil, mientras ella no aclaraba nada, para saber si sentía celos o si la quería, con su amor y sus palabras le habían demostrado que siempre la había amado.

Se hacía de noche, llegaban a un pueblo ya tenían reservaciones, mismas que Albert cambio para el matrimonio Andrew, no los hermanos Andrew. Ella, mientras lo veía muy serio en el camino, le tomo su mano, suavemente, este sonrió al sentirla,

- Descansaste Candy, hace un rato te sentí dormida,

- Si me relaje un poco, Gracias Albert.

– Ya vamos a llegar princesa. Ella sonrió al escuchar cariñosamente hablar a Albert, decirle princesa. Apretó sus labios con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Llegamos!, un joven bajo el equipaje, fueron a su reservación, después a su habitación, la llevaba de la mano, adelante llevaban el equipaje. Al llegar de forma intencional, Albert la cargo, la paso a la suite robando una sonrisa de ella y de él. Como si realmente fueran casados. Albert despidió al joven ballet, le dio su propina, se retiró, le dijo

- ¿Quieres bajar a cenar? o pido servicio al cuarto Candy,

- Al ver que Candy subía los pies al sillón de descanso le dijo

– ya sé, servicio al cuarto, sonreían.

– Gracias Albert.

- La vio callada sin decir nada, se acercó a ella, se colocó de rodillas en el sillón donde estaban mientras llegaba el servicio, la miró a los ojos, abrazando de su cintura a Candy

- ¿Por qué me hiciste creer todo este tiempo que habías tenido otros novios Candy? Por no decir otra forma más vulgar de amantes

–Bueno, Albert yo… como te diré… sonreía, bajaba la cabeza al ver que tenía que dar una explicación convincente, se reía, no sabía cómo comenzar, Albert… has tenido novia… este se sonrió al ver como evadía sin dar respuesta Albert sonreía, ella mordía sus labios viéndose, muy atractiva ante él.

-Candy si he tenido algunas novias, no formales pero si he andado de novio con alguien, se reía,

- Albert yo utilice mis supuestos noviazgos para no estar vigilada, que se me juzgarán como una joven nerd o matada, no sé cómo explicarlo pero, cuando se decía un rumor, me daba igual, sabía que hacía y porque lo hacía, me sentí bien conmigo, me preparé siempre para mis metas a largo plazo.

– lo que hacías y porque lo hacías que es Candy?

– Estudié una técnica de rescate, rapel, emergencias, otra de vida salvaje, primeros auxilios, los Kingstown contamos con la capacidad de ser autosuficientes Albert, debemos saber qué hacer en una emergencia, ser fríos, tomar decisiones, cuidar y preservar el medio ambiente, hace mucho, alguien descuidadamente incendió una reserva muy importante de mi familia, me juré a mi misma prepararme para eso, para mucho más por eso me preparé en técnicas de recicle, reforestación, y muchas otras que me ayudarán en mi meta a largo plazo Albert.

Este se quedo sorprendido, luego ella le tomo una de sus manos la puso en su mejilla, ella le puso la mano en su cara, lo vio a los ojos diciéndole

– "Jamás te voy a olvidar". Albert abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, sonrió recordando el trato que hizo con la niña de la reserva, los animales. Era su amiga Candy. La abrazó así de rodillas, le dijo

– Candy, mi princesa, mira que me haces sentir muy orgulloso porque no me hayas olvidado si estabas tan pequeña. Albert, te he vigilado todo este tiempo, sé donde llevaron a mis animales, los veo en una reserva por internet, hasta los fui a visitar, en varias ocasiones, Albert se sonrió.

– Como es posible que hagas maravillas Candy, ocultes algo muy importante de tu vida como es tu rectitud y tu forma de pensar, para ser una persona tan importante y tan especial en mi vida, no creo poder merecerte Candy

– Demasiado tarde, porque te gané, ambos se rieron. Albert, me gustas mucho, no digas que no te merezco o que no me mereces, no muestras celos, nunca supe de quien estabas enamorado, no conocí a ninguna chica y me moría de pensar que estuvieras con alguien, cuando eso sucedía me daba gusto que pensarás que estaba con alguien más, ambos sonreían.

-Candy, te lo dije muy claro te amo, te he amado por mucho tiempo, pero imagínate cuando aquella vez que me platicaste que ibas a ver a Jimmy, que sería su primera vez por Dios Candy, no sabes cómo se me doblaba le estomago del coraje al escucharte decir eso, ella se río, le dijo

– Lo interpretaste mal, dije voy a ver a Jimmy será su primera vez, pero no dije ¿de qué?

– ¡Candy!, como te atreves a dejarme pensando eso,

- Albert tienes el pensamiento más morboso de lo que te imaginaste, solo le llevaba su computadora nueva, era la primera vez que tenía una. Candy saltaba de la risa, ella sabía como lo había tomado él, ambos se reían,

- Candy sabes que Terry me contaba que te iba a conquistar, que se volvería tu favorito, como crees que me sentí Candy, ¿Cómo?

—Albert, jamás fui novia de Terry, no tenía tiempo, todos los muchachos que me pretendían sabían que tenía un novio, que era muy especial, muy importante en mi vida, con él me sentía en las nubes, me hacía sentir de forma indescriptible, ambos gozábamos lo mismo de una gran pasión.

– Candy qué más quieres decirle a los hombres para que digan que eres muy apasionada. Albert a tu lado me siento en las nubes, conversar contigo es que se me va el tiempo sin tomarlo en cuenta por ti perdí un día mis clases, desde que nos conocimos en la reserva eres muy importante para mí, lo has sido todo este tiempo, mi padre me hablaba maravillas de ti, compartimos una gran pasión por los animales Albert, un gusto de cuidarlos, de saber que no serán exterminados y maltratados.

- ¡Candy! Albert se levantó, la cargó, la giró por la habitación, - te amo, me volverás loco, eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida, no sé como podré recompensarte todo el tiempo que deje pensar mal de tus comentarios, que nunca pude soportarlos, hasta hoy, la beso con mucho amor.

-Albert tuve la culpa, me acuerdo que te dije mi forma de pensar en la igualdad de libertad tanto del hombre como la mujer, sigo pensando igual, pero en mi cuerpo no es un albergue, para medio mundo, tampoco soy una aventura que puede dejarse a un lado, me gusta pensar en libertad, pero no llegar al libertinaje o a lo vulgar. Solo que te lo dije, de saber que alguien te tenía a su lado, me sentía mejor pensar que para ti, estaría con alguien. Así no me darían celos, los cambiaba por mi concentración a mis cosas.

-Candy, no me imagino que algún día se enteren que ese "alguien" con quien la pasabas muy apasionada, era yo. No deseo ver la cara de Terry, Alister, Archie, solo de imaginarlos, de sus formas de pensar, algunos de alardear, me da risa ahora. Se reían ambos.

-Albert, cuando lo explique de mi forma de pensar, verás como todo se va a aclarar, porque entre ellos y yo hay una gran amistad, un respeto que me he sabido ganar, todos saben que estoy muy enamorada, que no me corresponde esa persona.

-Que has dicho Candy, se reía Albert,

-Bueno Albert siendo mis amigos, en secreto sabían que mi pasión por ese hombre era muy especial, sin aclarar los rumores de supuestamente estar con otros hombres, siempre hubo uno muy especial que se ganó mi corazón, que no me amaba. Albert saltó tremenda carcajada.

-Se los dijiste así, tan fácil,

- No, les pedía que no lo compartieran con nadie, porque si él se enteraba, se creería el hombre más importante del mundo, Terry dijo – sería un engreído por tener el amor de una dama tan hermosa Candy, ambos nos reímos, pero nunca supieron de quien se trataba, porque todo mundo contaba distintos rumores, inventaban cosas, con quien había pasado la noche, cuando salí fuera del País, cuando las cosas se ponían muy mal, que supuestamente me pase un fin de semana con Niel, pues enseñe mis boletos, los de mi Padre viajando, subí las fotos con fecha en mi página de internet.

Después de la aclaración un imbécil trato de abusar de mi, saque una orden, fui a poner la denuncia, vieron mis maltratos, las cámaras y los videos de donde estaba, porque si algo tenemos es mucha seguridad, hasta hoy que estos individuos, burlaron la seguridad, tuvo que intervenir el FBI, por eso me traje la computadora, con un chip fijo en Japón, me buscarán allá si la prendo o la uso. No utilizó el celular, la persona más importante que me puede buscar esta a mi lado. Albert al escucharla estaba sorprendido,

- Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Albert!, me encanta ser tu novia.

– Bueno, ahora como soy tu novio, me puedes confiar quien fue el que intento abusar de ti.

- Albert tramposo, sabes que puse una orden en su contra, sé que no eres violento, pero fue Niel el que intento abusar, al burlarse todos de la mentira de haber pasado un fin de semana conmigo, pues al verse descubierto, por mi página de internet, creo que en venganza, no lo sé.

—Cuando levantaste la orden, Candy,

-Hace poco tiempo.

- - ¡Candy estábamos juntos!

– Bueno, fue después de lo de mi Padre, recuerda me falta terminar una tesis, fui a arreglar eso, como me estaba ocultando, intento algo, me defendí como pude, pero sabes que salí librada de eso. Albert me abrazó, dijo

– Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón. No sabes lo importante que eres en mi vida, suspiró, oculto su cara por el coraje que sentía con Niel. Llegó el servicio al cuarto, cenamos, con el viaje, me fui a bañar, después Albert entró, me ayudo a terminar de bañarnos, fue muy romántico, en la tina hacíamos el amor, con tanta ternura, ahora sé que le gusto, que me ama como yo a él. Cansados, me puse mi camisón, me fui a la cama, él de inmediato me acompañó no sin revisar que estuviera bien cerrado, que nadie nos molestará.

Me levanté muy temprano, Albert seguía dormido, prendí mi computadora, empecé a trabajar en mi tesis, vi un informe de que habían atrapado a uno de los tipos, después me llegaban mensajes de condolencias, Terry me buscaba, me decía que mi celular estaba apagado, que lo prendiera que quería verme, después todas mis amistades, no conteste mensajes, cerré todo, continué con mi tesis, sentí la presencia de Albert en mi espalda, sonreí, dijo

– Madrugaste para trabajar, todo mundo te busca, no piensas contestar,

- No es conveniente, tengo una historia para sustentar esto,

- ah sí, estoy incluido,

-Claro, eres lo más importante en mi vida, como no vas a estar incluido Albert

– Gracias, ahora ven.

Me quitó la computadora, tomo mi mano, me jaló a la cama, pues estaba sentada en el pie de la misma, me abrazó, me besaba, me dijo,

-Candy me gustaría si has pensado en nosotros, para algo más formal entre ambos, quisiera saber si soy parte suficientemente importante para que nos casemos.

–Albert, eres mucho más que suficientemente importante, me encantaría que convivamos, nunca he pensado en nadie para estar a su lado por el tiempo que desees en tu vida.

– No Candy se dice para toda la vida, es un matrimonio,

- Albert, mucha gente se separa, no lleva a cabo sus votos matrimoniales, se les acaba el amor, el juramento y todas las cosas que se prometen, las dejan de lado sin tomar en cuenta los valores, las promesas, todo el amor por el que llegan al matrimonio. Hay tantas parejas que se alejan, dejan de lado lo más importante, por el dinero, la sociedad y en ocasiones por el físico o el sexo entre ambos.

-– Si mi amor, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, suele pasar con parejas que no saben valorar el verdadero amor, que lo más importante para ellos, no es un hogar, una familia, sino su propio interés, sus propias necesidades, pero para mí, que te he amado desde mucho tiempo atrás, que he conocido, en supuestos brazos ajenos, aun así seguir a tu lado, porque la forma de ser tuya y mía se cruzan hasta en los detalles que más nos apasionan, como nuestros intereses personales, pues es difícil que alguien quiera lo que ambos nos gusta y nos apasiona Candy.

-En eso tienes razón, la mayoría de mis amigos, mis amistades no les agradan mucho ciertos animales, los consideran y solo los ven como mascotas, o para uso en sus ropas, como el Ming o de tigre blanco, imagínate cuando fui a la convención de Rusia que todo mundo llevaba sus mejores abrigos en pieles exclusivas y yo, con uno de piel de ternera muy conservador, no los juzgo, pero no me es agradable que la vida animal que se está extinguiendo sea utilizada con exceso. Hay pieles que son de animales que se comen, esta piel es para zapatos, chaquetas, es una forma de reusar las propiedades de dicho animal, garantizar su segura utilidad y no tirarlo, sino volverlo a usar, regalarlo más a otras personas cuando estas lo puede utilizar, si está dañado, repararlo, si no tiene reparación reutilizarlo, se puede convertir en un bolso muy autentico, son cosas que debemos pensar, en la juguetería, por ejemplo, utilizan las latas de atún como parte de los silloncitos de las muñecas y otros tipos se utilizan para envoltura, el caso es volverlo a utilizar, crear conciencia en todo lo que estamos comprando, donde y para, no es necesario estar comprando cosas inútiles, cuando siguen sirviendo, el caso es que la seguridad cuando es cambiada, la pasamos a otra de las propiedades dándoles mantenimiento, de no ser así va al proceso de manufactura de electrónicos, pero no directo a la basura como cosas que acumular dañándolas más.

-Candy me tienes muy enamorado, como es posible escucharte darme una lección general de todo lo que estas escribiendo en tu nueva tesis,

- Albert la viste, solo un poco, veo que estas muy emocionada, creo que acabarás antes de volver, también creo que ya viste que atraparon a uno de los tipos, estoy seguro que con él darán con los otros. Candy lo beso, ambos se entregaban a la pasión que se sentían, las caricias, los besos se volvían una necesidad, es que para ambos era tan nuevo, tenían dos días de novios, se conocían de toda la vida, se habían deseado tanto que es comprensible tanta pasión, Albert estaba extasiado por todo lo que veía en ella, la mujer que más admiraba, que se empeñaba en ser la mejor para enorgullecer a su padre y el que más orgulloso se sentía de sus logros era Albert, no menospreciando a su Ingenioso Padre, pero ella tan detallista, el restaurant donde trabajó en la universidad era de una serie de restaurant de los Kingstown.

-– Candy, te amo.

- ¡Albert! Ahora compartían otra pasión con mayor gusto la de tenerse uno al otro.

Albert y Candy ya estaba cambiados para continuar su viaje, Albert recibió un mensaje, dijo

– Candy será mejor cambiar la ruta, por una menos transitada, de menos acceso, tu y yo sabemos andar en bosque de ser necesario, le mostro el celular y el mensaje.

William, parece que traes un localizador en el auto checa bien, cambia tu ruta, el celular apágalo y préndelo no lo dejes encendido todo el tiempo, cambia tu camino para la fase tres, estaré en contacto si me requieres, tienes todo para una emergencia, estoy seguro que no será necesario.

De inmediato se prepararon, Candy compró unas cosas para llevar en una tienda, con efectivo, con el fresco de la mañana, ella traía un gorro, se recogía su cabello, unos jeans que hacían ver su hermosa silueta, una chaqueta celeste, unos tenis cómodos.

Albert coincidía con la vestimenta solo que su chaqueta tenía el color azul más intenso, se reían. Apenas se vieron se besaron.

-Ya encontré el localizador se lo puse a un camión de carga que va rumbo a Alaska, se reían.

-Nos vamos amor, le dijo Candy y el feliz por escucharla decirle Amor la beso y la abrazaba sonriendo,

-claro mi amor. Ambos estaban muy felices. En el camino se fueron por paisajes hermosos, ahora cambiar la ruta se hizo más placentero, se detuvieron al medio día, escondieron un poco el auto, se sentaron a comer cerca de un río, ambos estaban muy felices, Candy sacó del auto una almohadilla, la puso en un tronco donde se recargaba Albert en su espalda, él se reía por la atención, ella se recostaba encima de su pecho y descansaba, el tenerla ahí así hacía superar un ensanchamiento en el corazón de Albert, la acariciaba, sintió como estaba descansando, después despertaba, lo besaba, él descansaba ahora, ella lo cuidaba, le acariciaba su cabello, casi arrullándolo. Se despertó, le dio un beso

– Vámonos para que no se haga tarde, quieres agua o algo antes de manejar,

-Si, gracias amor, te preparaste bien, sonreían,

-Pagaste en efectivo o con tarjeta,

- No traje mis tarjetas, solo traje efectivo, mis cosas las guardé en tu casa cando me llevaste,

- ¿ah sí?

– Si, en tu habitación bajo tus cosas deje un bolso muy escondido con mis cosas, estaba una caja como con detalles y ahí la puse, espero que no la encuentren tu dama de limpieza.

– No, ya sé donde la pusiste, cuando fuiste,

- Por la noche mientras dormías, lucías bien, ambos se reían. La besaba, le dijo

-– Vamos tenemos que llegar a otro punto antes que os tome la noche.

-Llegaremos a Maryland, hará más calor, si deseas que sigamos viajando podemos llegar a Florida, ambos se sonreían.

– Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo, sonreían. Llegaron a un hotel hermoso, muy sencillo pero cómodo. Allí pasaron una semana, después en una ciudad esperaba un jet privado de Albert, los llevaba a las Vegas, cuando lo supo Candy le dijo,

- Albert ¿te quieres casar conmigo? Este se sonrío, dijo

-– Si, acepto, ambos se reían, se casaron en las vegas muy divertidos, la pasaron genial, después viajaron al cañón del colorado, regresaron a casa en dos meses de viajes, atrapaban a todos los individuos, no sin antes aclarar con Candy que ya no estaría sola, que recordará que contaba todo el tiempo con él, dijo

-– Claro amor, los chicos quedaron de verme en Lakewood, llévame ¿quieres?

– Contigo hasta el fin del mundo, sonrieron. Estaban cerca de la casa, empezaron a llegar Albert y Candy estaban festejando que Candy gano con honores su titulo pues lo había realizado por Internet, se publicaba en la universidad donde todos sus compañeros y amigos se enteraba que tenía un tercer título como Licenciada en Mercadotecnia y Tecnología de distribución. Ella le agradecía a Albert sus asesorías, este se sonreía.

-Te debo una, amor voy a hacerme un café de Moka helado ¿quieres uno?, mientras que llegan los demás, pero prométeme algo si, le dijo Candy. Albert dijo

-Dime

– No quiero que te levantes de aquí, te lo traigo, él se lo prometió. Le trajo una pequeña mesa con dos vasos y una jarra de café helado de moka, desde ahí tenía una vista divina pero atrás estaban los árboles, las bancas del jardín ambos habían estado sentados en el césped muy relajados, cuando empezaron a llegar los autos, llegaban todos. Terry dijo

– Hola princesa, felicidades sacaste tu título con honores, estábamos hablando los chicos de cómo pudiste estar bien después de lo sucedido, mírate te ves genial, Candy estaba un short corto de vestir, muy hermosa con una blusita muy coqueta, en zapatillas frescas, muy bien arreglada, su cabello lo recogía de ambos lados y lucía muy bien con un vaso de café helado en las manos, empezaron a llegar, los demás, dijo Tom

– Candy, felicidades, las chicas vienen en la camioneta con Patricia, van a pasar por unas cosas antes, se va a tardar un poco, me pidieron que te avisará,

-Oh que bien, así platico con ustedes, antes, Anthony que casi no se reunía, estaba ahí, Alister, Archie, Paul y hasta Jimmy.

- -Saben necesito hablar con ustedes,

- Somos todo oídos,

-Bueno los he considerado siempre mis amigos, saben que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre que no me correspondía como deseaba. En ese momento Albert abrió los ojos, trago el café, casi ahogándose ahora le tocaba escuchar, pues le prometió no pararse. Se reía, por lo que le hizo.

- Bueno, todos saben que mi amor por él es capaz de todo, creo que me excedí. Tom se asustó, dijo

- ¿Qué hiciste Candy?

– Bueno al ver que estaba sola, perdida, ya no tenía nada que perder secuestre al hombre del que estaba muy enamorada. Terry dijo

– Estabas o sea que ahora si estas libre,

- No precisamente, pero si gustan y me dejan continuar. Alister dijo

- Ya no interrumpas, Anthony dijo

– Candy no era necesario que lo secuestraras ahora se va a creer la divina garza, todos se reían. Archie dijo

-Bueno lo cierto es que todos ya te dimos por perdida desde hace mucho tiempo, tu nunca le hiciste caso a nadie, definitivamente es comprensible que hayas querido secuestrarlo, con que no sea el pesado de Niel, todos se reían.

– Bueno el caso es que me lo lleve lejos, lo secuestre, lo hice mío, lo emborrache, me case y me embarace, lo solté y ya. Todos estaba asombrados Paul dijo

– ¡Se fue! Tom dijo

- - ¡Huyó!, Jimmy dijo

– Candy no te creí jamás tan atrevida.

– Eso fue Jimmy toda mi vida, siendo una dama tranquila, no tener ningún novio jamás, esperándolo solo a él, para que me diga que era casado. Terry dijo

-¡Es casado! Candy contestó

—No, pero al paso que iba me lo iban a ganar. Alister dijo

– Es Ken. ¿Verdad?, porque te fuiste a Japón, hasta aprendiste su idioma, te dijo algo la última vez, de que lo iban a casar con alguien y mejor lo secuestraste.

– No, fui a hacer una maestría que tenía pendiente por Internet, fui para recoger mis papeles, mi tesis y mis documentos de que la maestría ya la había terminado, mis estudios son sagrados Alister. Todos se quedaron mudos, en eso un carro chico se acercó, era Niel, venía con un ramo de flores a pedir disculpas a Candy. Se acercó, dijo Archie.

– No, este pesado es. En eso Niel dijo

– Candy necesito hablar contigo, Albert lo escucho de inmediato se levantó, fue lo recibió de frente y a golpe tendido le dijo

– Jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mi esposa ¡jamás! lo tienes prohibido y si no te llego la orden yo te voy a enseñar mi orden, y a puño lo lanzo frente encima de su auto con las flores volando por todos lados, - ¡Largo de aquí! Niel encendió el auto, se fue huyendo. Regresó abrazó a Candy, le dijo -–No le llegó la orden de restricción. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, lo beso frente a todos los que estaban allí.

Los que estaban allí se quedaron mudos, nunca habían visto enojado a Albert menos que con un solo golpe callera encima de su auto abollándolo, con las flores desparramadas se veía fenomenal.

– Amor ¿quieres otro café de moka? Le dijo Candy, Alister que lo escuchó dijo

– ¿Esa reacción es por la cafeína? Todos saltaron una tremenda carcajada. Terry dijo

– Alister que ingenuo eres, vez que Candy nos está presentando a su esposo, tu sales con la cafeína. Tom dijo

– Albert te dejaste secuestrar o te sedujo, yo te pongo un buen abogado, todos se reían. Anthony dijo

– Oye tío como que no le hacías caso a Candy, que de plano te querías esperar a que se titulará. Albert lo vio, sonrío y abrazó a Candy, besándola apasionadamente, se había aventado una historia donde les decía claramente que jamás había tenido novio, que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, que ahora lo está, pero ellos solo escuchaban el morbo del asuntó, mientras que lo más importante lo escuchó Albert, que está embarazada su esposa.

Albert la soltó la vio a los ojos, le dijo al oído

- ¿Vamos a ser padres?, Candy le sonrió, le dijo al oído,

-Nunca ocupe cuidarme Albert. Ahora estaba contigo. Este sonreía por lo que le confirmaba. La levantó en sus brazos, le dijo

– Te amo con todo mi corazón desde que tenías nueve años, mi amor, los que escuchaban se quedaban asustados, no decían ni una palabra. Ella le contestó

–" Jamás te voy a olvidar" ambos se reían, así en sus brazos la besaba. Jimmy se reía, le dijo a Paul

– Como le habrá hecho para llevárselo, con lo grande que es… Paul le dijo

– Con la pura mirada de Candy cualquiera se deja secuestrar por una hermosa mujer. Ambos se reían.

**FIN**


End file.
